


a fog of snow's making

by Voidromeda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Demons, End of the World, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/Voidromeda
Summary: In a ruined world, an endless snow falls and Angels and Demons roam the land of struggling humans.





	a fog of snow's making

**Author's Note:**

> <strike>I wrote this on a whim after thinking about my OCs for a bit. I don't really have the story all that well-developed, hell I don't have a story at all, so I cannot guarantee that this story will ever get a continuation. If it does, I will be happy too. I don't know who the POV character is. I'll figure that out eventually.</strike>
> 
> <strike>I just wanted to write this because I was stressed, and tired.</strike>
> 
> **Edit:** The first chapter has been completely rewritten to better fit the story I want to tell and to instead be a prologue. I have the original draft still.

The world around me shrouds me in darkness, a place void of life and material possessions. I stand somewhere within the pitch black, my legs sinking in halfway to my knees within the floor. Waves ripple around me as I take a step forward, as though I trudge through a shallow lake than through whatever this place is. Abandoned, and morbidly curious, I force myself through the murky fluid that is the floor – the floor around me sloshes unpleasantly, an odd sound that makes my body hair stand on edge. My legs ache and burn with each drag through this ooze-like substance that clings to my legs; a chill runs up my spine and settles on the back of my neck, my hairs stand on edge. 

I am bare to this world, naked as the day I was born - my skin crawls with goosebumps. The world is cold, though no wind blows. It is simply _cold. _I know not what this place is and I doubt I will ever know. My hair sticks to my body, long enough to be the only decency I have. The strands feel like slimy eels upon my skin and clearly cannot shield me from this stabbing, impossible chill. I am only unable to move forward, clinging to hope that I will perhaps be able to find shelter somewhere.

“Can……. me?” it is then that a delicate voice calls out to me - it repeats and echoes, and I force my body to turn towards where the source appears to be. Weak and frail, it calls out to me - “can…. Me? …. You…… me? Can…. you………” the closer I seem to get to it, the clearer the voice becomes. My only company within this world, and I fail to run faster towards the source. The world grips at my legs and holds me back - but I cannot stop moving. Surely, I will sink if I do. “Can… you…” louder and clearer, but still sweet and delicate, it calls to me. “Can… you… Can … …. You… Hear…”

I gasp and stumble forward towards a thick fog - my hands reach out and grasp at the mist that is quick to become tangible. My fingers curl within and my arms strain to part it, to let me see behind its shroud and bear witness to what it hides away from me. The fog sinks within my sink and pierces through with its unending coldness, blood spurts and drips down my palms and coat my fingertips, and I wheeze even as I strain my body. “Y-y-you canNNnNN hear memememe?” with a loud cry, I tear an opening within the mist and stop upon the sight before me.

Amorphous, unclear, but still somewhat humanoid - someone stands there. Their skin takes on a ghastly pallor, of a corpse decayed, and they have nothing to distinguish them save for their horrid complexion. Though it is a living being, the person before me nearly melds in with the fog that surrounds them. 

“You heard me,” their voice says, awed and grateful, and they exhale deeply, “I was hoping you would hear me - we are both alone here but I learned - I learned from God, that if I were to wait for you to find me that I could go home. Us meeting like this… is fate, isn’t it? This - this is fate. God decreed it so.”

My throat tightens and strains, rubbing against itself like sandpaper as I try to speak. My voice fails to come out - I open my mouth and all I can do is cough and sputter. The cold stings at my skin, makes me tremble and shake where I stand. The person before me simply nods at me then bows shallowly towards me, their arms stiff by their side. “I don’t know if we will see each other again…” they say, “but I hope we do. God wanted me to meet you for a reason, didn’t he?”

Opaque is quick to become transparent as their body flickers - waves ripple across their flesh, and then fizzles out like smoke towards the atmosphere. Their skin lightens closer to that of the fog as they evaporate before my eyes - I try to push my body through the opening, yet I am quick to be repelled and thrown back by an unseen force. Each attempt I make to try and stop them from disappearing is met with the same response.

There is nothing I can do but to watch the only other person in this world fade away before my very eyes. The fog dissipates once they are gone and I am once more drowning in darkness, yet the murky floor flushes away enough to only reach midway below my knee. Walking becomes easier, only marginally.

Once more, I trek off towards the unknown. The voice leads me to nowhere and gives me no marker, no way to identify my whereabouts, though there is more warmth than before. It is enough to now be cool, not overwhelmingly cold, but still I shiver. I am naked within this world, wherever it is, and I have no way of escape - for now, I hope.

It does not take long for another oddity to occur; the ground rumbles beneath my feet, then parts to reveal steps leading down to some sort of underground pathway with heat emanating from it. “Anyone… anyone… anyone…” a voice echoes within the pathway below, and I take light, slow steps down the warm steps. My feet burns once I step down upon the floor of the pathway and I bite back a hiss. My arms wrap around my body and I sprint forward, trying to power through the intense heat that burns at my feet and threatens to peel my skin.

Each lingering step nearly causes my skin to boil; I grind my teeth - anything to try and distract from the heat. Glass panels soon greet my vision, leading to someplace drenched in red light, and I close my eyes. Without stopping, I ram myself through the glass panel - shards tear my skin and I tumble forward onto a cooler floor. I gasp upon landing, crying out from all of the intense pain that finally catches up to me.

“Anyone… you... you are here.” the voice says. I look up - once more, a humanoid shape with undefined features. It stands stark against the sanguine hue with its ghastly colour, a deep dark grey that only sickens me further with the flickering crimson on it. “I was waiting to be found - you are amazing, are you not? You found me. You gave to me a way to be free. Yes, it is you - it is always you. Now, I can do what I had always hoped to do – I will bring to us a perfect world. You will help me, won’t you?”

Uncomprehending, I stare through the being. I cannot speak, only gasp in pain from the rapid shift in temperature and what I endured. The person seems not to care. Instead, they fold their hands before them and bow shallowly towards me. “I will see you again, won’t I? Yes, yes we will. We shall make it so. I will wait for you again.”

Their skin boils - bubbles pop and explode into mist, and they fade away before my eyes. Their body evaporates into a fine red mist that spreads all around me, filling the room up to the point of bursting, and I shudder. I cannot bring myself to move as the scarlet cloud wraps around me and devours me whole. 

I close my eyes, and open them when the mist retreats. Cloth whispers across my skin and I sit up, look down, and find my legs clad in white trousers. Further inspection reveals a white, long-sleeved shirt and grey gloves. Black boots hide my feet and span all the way up to my knees. A dark grey cloak adorns my shoulders and drapes across my back, with a hood that I am quick to pull up to cover my head.

I look around. In front of me is a yellow mask with eyes the shape of upturned new moons and a flattened mouth, to my right a blue one with eyes the shape of downturned new moons and a frowning mouth, and my left a red one with eyes open wide and lips a smile. I am still within the same inky darkness, but I sit proper on the floor - I do not sink, and I am no longer cold. I reach forward, my fingers skirting along the shape of the yellow mask, and I gasp as the two other masks disappear in a puff of smoke. The yellow mask is quick to turn grey, though its expression does not change.

The mask feels paper thin as I pick it up.

“Is this the path you will take?” another voice asks, dissimilar from the delicate first and the smooth second. This voice is blank, empty. “You know what must be done. But will you be able to achieve it? The world will not wait for you.”

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and slowly exhale. The mask fits perfectly as I put it on.

  
  


And then, I wake up - my heart races, anxiety grips at it, and is unwilling to let go even as I try to breathe in and out, deep and slow. The fragile organ beneath my chest slams frantically against my bones, almost rattling them from my mounting discomfort. I look up towards the dilapidated ceiling of my makeshift home, take in the ever familiar stains, and I look out my cracked window once I finish counting them. It is morning now, or as morning as it can look with the sky taken up by endlessly snowing clouds. All I need to do, I realise as I take deep, long breaths, is to take a walk and clear my mind.

What happens is a dream and nothing more, even if it includes my lone mask and people I know nothing of. The world is a strange place, and it is not unusual that I will have strange dreams.

All I need to do is to… go on a walk.


End file.
